Batman v Ladybug: Rise of Knightfall
by Lharris9502
Summary: Batman had trained under many teachers during his time away from Gotham. But the teacher that intrigued him the most was Master Fu, the holder of the Miraculous Gems. But when Hawk Moth leads his most lethal assault on Paris ever, Master Fu enlists the help of The Dark Knight. But can The Caped Crusader keep his emotions under control, or will he be Akumatized and destroy Paris?
1. Prologue- The Origin of the Bat

Batman v Ladybug: Rise of KnightFall

Gotham City- 28 Years Ago

The night was still vivid, Bruce Wayne and his parents leaving the Monarch Theatre after a late night showing of "The Mark of Zorro". His father's choice to cut through the back alley, the decision that would mark the end of his life. That was the last night Bruce was truly happy. Bruce still remembers that scene as it was yesterday, the threats and demands given by Joe Chill. He remembers hoping that Thomas would take a strike at Chill, but it never happened. Chill fired the first shot that penetrated Thomas Wayne's chest. The mugger then went for Martha's pearls. After he got a grasp, a second shot rang through the still air. Martha's body plummeted towards the ground causing the pearl necklace to bust, with the jewels falling towards her corpse. Bruce fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. That was the night The Wayne Family died, and Batman took their place.

The following years were hard on Bruce. Blaming himself about his parents' death, he pushed himself to his limits. At the age of 14, Bruce graduated from High School. He left Gotham at the age of 17, going to the most prestigious colleges around the world for a semester at a time. After he had his formal education, Bruce went to train under the most powerful martial artists and teachers of all time. But there was one that always intrigued him, his name was Master Fu. And that, is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1- The Miraculous Ladybug

Chapter 1- The Miraculous Ladybug.

Marinette was just an ordinary girl. She went to school, had a good amount of friends and was kind to everyone she met, except for the school brat Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette even had a crush on the most popular guy at school, Adrien Agreste. But the blue haired girl had one secret that absolutely no one could know about, not even her parents or her best fried Alya. Marinette was the newest chosen for the Ladybug Miraculous and was Paris' very own superhero, Ladybug! As Ladybug, Marinette protected the city, alongside her partner Chat Noir, from the villainous Hawk Moth's Akumatized Victims. Ladybug and Chat Noir were praised by the people of Paris for their on going crusade to protect the innocent. But things had been different for awhile, the past month there had been no Akumatized victims, but Ladybug's work wasn't done. She had been working hard trying to find Hawkmoth's Lair. Marinette had been on the hunt for an hour and was exhausted. She surveyed the city, "One month, and no Akuma attacks. Hawk Moth must be up to something big." Ladybug shook her head in disgust at the thought, "Something bothering you, Bugaboo?" Chat Noir asks in his usual joking matter, as he appears suddenly behind her. Ladybug smirked slightly at him, "You really should call if you're going to be on patrol with me, Chat." The blonde haired superhero just simply smiled, "Well I just happened to see you standing there. And I couldn't leave M'Lady alone," he says as he bows to her. "This isn't a time for joking, Chat." The feline hero frowned," It never is with you." Marinette shakes her head and continues to survey the area. Meanwhile in a building three blocks away, Master Fu sat on his rug with candles around him in the formation of a circle. Fu seemed to have a look of distress. Wayzz, his Kwami, floats near him. "What is it Master?" Fu opens his eyes and strokes his beard," I sense a dark era coming to Paris. One that not even Ladybug and Chat Noir can handle." The elderly man stands up and walks towards the window," Wayzz, do we have a way to handle one of my former students?" Wayzz nods," Which one, Master?" Fu smirks a little as he turns to the Turtle Kwami," An old friend, Bruce Wayne." Wayzz looked at Fu in surprise, he hadn't expected his Master to ever want him back, especially after what had happened with the friends Wayne had surrounded himself in while he was under Fu's command. Wayzz nods again and heads off in search to find a way to contact Bruce. Marinette and Chat had been on stakeout for three hours and started to drift off. She stands up," No luck today Chat, we'll try again tomorrow." She whisked her magic Yo-Yo into the air and grapples away. Chat just smiles passionately at her as she leaves," I look forward to it, M'Lady." He starts running towards the residence of Gabriel Agreste, as he jumps into the window he de-transforms back into his civilian form. Adrien fell straight onto his bed and instantly fell asleep. His Kwami, Plagg, just stares at him in annoyance." He didn't even give me cheese.' Plagg floats toward his sleeping area that Adrien had built for him. Marinette continued running across rooftops until she arrived at her Parent's Bakery. She jumps through the trap-door above her bed, and de-transforms into her civilian form. She sits on her bed as Tikki, her Kwami, appears. "What's wrong, Marinette?" Marinette sighs," It's just that there hasn't been any leads on Hawk Moth. Not one! I'm starting to get really annoyed." "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, Marinette! You'd be a perfect target for an Akuma!" Marinette nods, "You're right, Tikki. It's getting late I should go to bed." She lays her head down on her pillow and drifts off to sleep peacefully. But thousands of miles away was a man that would soon come to Paris, to meet his old master and to fight. That man was Bruce Wayne, he was someone who was filled with anger and rage, but he knew how to control it. It was nearing dusk in Gotham City as Police Sirens whaled all around the city. Bruce turned to his father's old Grandfather Clock. He moves it out of position, revealing a huge stairway that leads down to the lair of the infamous Batman. Bruce walked down those stairs and heads to the Bat Suit. On the way to his suit he peers his head to the Suit of Jason Todd. He sighs at it, "I'm sorry Jason." He turns away and puts on his suit. As of now, Bruce Wayne was gone, and his alter ego had stepped back into existence. He steps into the Batmobile and drives out of the Batcave into the City he had sworn to protect, Gotham City.


End file.
